Cautivo
by akirafullbuster
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba en una misión, sin saber como al despertar de encontraba amordazado, su castidad estaba en peligro, ¿Acaso una fan loca se atrevió a secuestrarlo? el tiene novia ¿Acaso no logran entenderlo? One-Shot entren y lean...


_Titulo_ ;

 **Cautivo**

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Kishimoto, todos los personajes de Naruto son de él._

 ** _One-Shot_**

– Diálogos –

– _"Pensamientos"_ –

 _Recuerdos o respectiva de un personaje_.

( **…** ) Cambio de lugar, tiempo o escena.

My gad, en este one-shot le toca a Hinata ser la obsesionada y acosadora ya que siempre es Sasuke y quise darle un giro a la trama y se me vino esta idea, aunque no es muy loca, sino solamente una Hinata demasiado enamorada,  
Espero de todo corazón que les guste uvu 

.

.

.

Algo no estaba bien, no sabía dónde estaba, no podía mover sus manos y piernas, su boca se encontraba amordazada y sus ojos estaban vendados.

Su único recuerdo es el estar en una misión en solitario, en la cual tomo un ligero descanso para tomar un poco de agua en un rio y sintió la presencia de alguien, después de eso todo se tornó oscuro, no sabía si han pasado horas o días en esa oscuridad y con ese silencio no se sabe si el tiempo avanza a o no.

Podía sentir que se encontraba recostado en una cama, el suave colchón se lo decía y los barrotes donde sus brazos y piernas estaban amarrados en cada esquina, el aire fresco que se respirada significaba que estaba en un bosque, el olor de la naturaleza gobernaba, los pájaros, insectos y algunos animales silvestres se escuchaban y anunciaba que era de día aun.

Sintió una gran y fresca ventisca entrar por una ventana y la sintió recorrer su cuerpo. Genial, estaba solo en ropa interior y completamente amarrado sin alguna de sus armas. Era una vergüenza que el gran Sasuke Uchiha haya sido capturado.

Trato de agudizar sus sentidos y sintió muy cercas el chakra de alguien acercándose, después de un tiempo lo escucho entrar al lugar donde lo tienen cautivo, los pasos eran ligueros y torpes, por lógica para el significa que era una mujer.

¿Qué más podía pedir? Una loca _fan_ lo secuestro y el fue lo suficientemente idiota para caer. ¿Qué no podían entender que el tenia _novia_? Estúpidas mujeres psicópatas.

Fingió dormir al sentir como su _secuestrador_ se acercaba a él para haber si encontraba despierto o no, el o la muy ingenua cayó en la trampa, al pensar que estaba dormido se tomó toda la confianza del mundo para tocar su expuesto cuerpo.

Sintió los ligeros toques trazando con un dedo una delicada línea recorriendo su rostro, barbilla, cuello, pectorales y estomago, recorriendo y marcando todos sus músculos bajando hasta su ingle donde fue removida la mano rápidamente. Su mordaza fue retirada y sintió como esa suave mano tocaba ligueramente sus delgados labios, los delineaba con tanta delicadeza que lo hacía sentir un poco inseguro, respiro fuertemente y aspiro un dulce aroma, uno tan dulce y embriagante que le fascino.

Sacudió sus pensamiento, no debería de pensar esas cosas, lo que debería hacer es tratar de liberarse y salir de ese lugar para regresar a Konoha con Sakura.

– M-Me pregunto si ya despertó – escucho una armoniosa voz, enserio ¿esa _cosa_ logro secuestrarlo?, por el peso del cuerpo sentado a su lado no le calculaba más de cincuenta kilos como máximo, lo cual ahora más seguro y logro confirmar que su _secuestrador_ era una mujer.

Era ahora o nunca. – Mmh… – fingió despertarse moviendo inútilmente sus manos – ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿Dónde estoy?! – Fingió sorpresa y enfado – ¡Hey! – La llamo exaltando a la secuestradora.

Ella no sabía qué hacer, se sorprendió, aunque muy bien sabía que tarde o temprano su _"victima"_ se despertaría, mas no tenía planeado aun que hacer cuando eso sucediera por lo cual comenzaba a entrar un poco en pánico.

Su cuerpo tembló un poco, tomo el aire necesario para darse valor para que su voz no la traicionara, tenía muchos meses planeando esto y no por un pequeño desliz todo su esfuerzo en secuestrarlo se arruinaría.

– Se que estas ahí – sentía su presencia, no era ningún estúpido para no saberlo – ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –

– Te quiero a ti... Sasuke Uchiha –

¡Eso era más que obvio! Pero... ¿Para qué lo quería?

– Eso ya lo se... – tal vez tendría que ser un poco mas especifico – ¿Que es lo que quieres de mi? –

¿Qué es lo que quería de él? Realmente no lo sabia... ¿tiene que elegir una cosa? Porque eso sería difícil ella quiere todo de él. Y ahora... ¿qué le respondería?

– Ah... ah...mmh... esto, esto es difícil – esto sí es difícil, como de un secuestro planeado con un año de anticipación, ahora se encontraba " _negociando"_ con su víctima tan rápidamente – Y-Yo... – oh rayos, ahora comenzaba a tartamudear. Perfecto.

– Tsk ¿Acaso eres estúpida? – lo que le faltaba, su secuestradora era una fan loca y estúpida que ni hablar bien podía – ¿Que eres idiota o te haces? – pregunto para después soltar un enorme suspiro, daba gracias a dios que aun mantenía sus ojos vendados, si viera a su secuestradora activaría el sharingan y la mataría en ese momento.

– ¡N-No lo soy! – respondió indignada, si, amara mucho a este hombre, conocía su personalidad, su muy mal vocabulario, pero...pero ni aun así dejaría que la insulte aunque se encuentre un poco feliz por ello – Lo que quiero no te lo puedo decir aun – eso le daría un poco más de tiempo – ¿Quieres comer algo? – cambio de tema.

– No me cambies el tema –

– No te lo estoy cambiando –

– Lo estás haciendo –

– No es cierto –

– Que si –

– Que no –

– Si –

– No –

– ¡Maldición, que sí! –

– Iré a preparar algo de comer – se levanto de la cama y camino hasta donde se supondría que esta la cocina.

Dios este hombre sí que sabía como sacarla de sus casillas, esta podría ser la conversación más larga pero estresante que ha tenido con alguna persona, ella es una persona tan tranquila, en sus recuerdos nunca había recordado enojarse, o enfurecerse con alguien y el tan fácil, como si nada lo logro.

Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba preparando unos onigiris. Tenía mucha más comida, pero para _él_ serian mejor, ya cuando se "acostumbrara" tal vez le prepare algunos platillos mucho más elaborados. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, solo esperaba y rezaba a que su plan funcionara.

Ella sabía que Sasuke y Sakura mantenían una relación hace un año y medio y ese fue el detonante para que naciera su descabellado plan. Nunca se imagino haciendo esta locura, pero su corazón -obsesionado, loco y enamorado- le decía que lo hiciera, que lo intentara y... ¿por qué no hacerlo?

Durante un año tomo misiones en solitario donde la recompensa era jugosa, ahorro durante ese año, compro la cabaña en donde se encontraban la cual no aparece en ningún mapa, investigo sobre jutsus para que sea imposible rastrearla, ropa para ambos, muebles, medicinas, etcétera.

Teniendo lista la primera parte del plan, siguió con lo siguiente, espero hasta que una misión rango S se le fue asignada al equipo ocho, se sentía culpable por no decirles ni una palabra a Shino y a Kiba, pero ella eligió este camino. Durante la misión fingió ser lastimada y tomo la oportunidad para alejarse del equipo y fingir su muerte. Ver la desesperación de sus amigos le dolió, pero era su única opción.

Se infiltro en konoha para saber cuando Sasuke tendría una misión en solitario y poner en marcha la tercera y última parte del plan –hasta el momento– Estar en esa aldea donde creció todos estos años, ver a sus amigos, sus conocidos, su familia la querían hacer retroceder, pero ya no había vuelta hacia atrás.

Esos días de investigación fueron el castigo por tratar de cometer esa locura, ver a todas las personas querías para ella, ver a Sasuke y Sakura juntos, como caminaban abrazados -mas ella que el-, como ella le tocaba abiertamente, como tomaba su mano, se besaban, como... como salían de los hoteles, se quedaba en su casa toda la noche, eso le dolía, sabía que estaba loca, enferma, obsesionada, todo estaba mal... pero ella lo amaba, y haría todo lo posible para mantenerlo a su lado -por la fuerza- pero sería suyo.

Termino de preparar los seis onigiris, y sirvió dos vasos de té colocándolos en una bandeja para ir hacia donde se encontraba su _cautivo_. Subió las escaleras, giro a la derecha y a la segunda habitación entro. Deposito la bandeja en una mesita que se encontraba a un lado de la cama y en un espacio del colchón se sentó.

–Prepare onigiris… ¿Quieres comer? – pregunto tímidamente.

¿Acaso lo quería chantajear con comida? Si tendrá hambre, pero y si esa loca maniática le puso algo en la comida para violarlo... Dios, su castidad –nada casta– estaba en peligro.

– La comida no tiene nada malo – era obvio lo que pensaba, su ceño se arrugo a través de la venda, no era tonta para no saber lo que paso por su mente. – Puedes elegir morir de hambre ó comerte estos onigiris – _"por favor que escoja la segunda"_ – pensó la chica, ¿Qué es lo que haría si escoger morir de hambre? ¿Metérselos por la fuerza?... no sonaba tan mal idea si es que tiene que recurrir a eso.

Tenía hambre, desde que ella salió de la habitación donde se encontraba su estomago exigió comida, la primera opción de morir de hambre no sonaba tan mal. ¡No! el tiene que regresar a esa estúpida aldea por el idiota de Naruto y la esquizofrénica empalagosa de su novia... Tal vez enserio morir de hambre no sonaba tan mal.

– ¿E-Entonces? – se atrevió a preguntar, parece que si estaba pensando seriamente la primera opción.

No respondió, mas solamente abrió la boca para que lo alimentara ya que por razones muy obvias no podría sostener los alimente y comer por el mismo.

La felicidad la lleno, tomo rápidamente uno de los triángulos de arroz y lo llevo cuidadosamente a la boca del azabache. Nuevamente una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. Este era un pequeño progreso, y era muy feliz por ello.

Ambos terminaron de comer, el Uchiha debería de admitir que estaban deliciosos para ser unas simples bolas de arroz, con un sabor tan nostálgico para él, el tiempo paso y al parecer la chica tenía razón, no le puso nada extraño a la comida.

Estar en el bosque se sentía tan tranquilo pero aun así estaban en verano y eso no impedía que sudara, se sentía pegajoso ya que su cuerpo está completamente expuesto, quería darse una ducha.

– ¡Hey! – La llamo antes de que saliera – Quiero darme una ducha –

Eso la sorprendió, sus mejillas se colorearon, debía controlarse, esto no era bueno, tenía que mantenerlo así amarrado hasta que le asegurara de que no escapara, entonces solo le quedaba una opción.

– Esta bien... – ¡Sí! La tenia, esa sería una oportunidad para escapar – Iré por un balde con agua y una esponja para limpiarte – ¡Sí!... No, espera, ¿Qué? Eso no era lo que quería. Y sin más su secuestradora salió de la habitación.

En pocos minutos la escucho entrar, en donde supuso que ella momentos antes había puesto la bandeja con comida ahora se encontraba una olla llena de agua fresca acompañada de una esponja, jabón y dos toallas, una pequeña y una un poco más grande.

– Antes que nada, podrías tomarte una pastilla... por favor –

¿Acaso quería drogarlo?

– No –

– Puedes tomarla o puedo metértela, tú elijes –

Otra vez esta mujer con sus opciones... espera... ¿Metérsela? ¿Por dónde?

– Tsk, está bien – ¿Cómo es que esa mujer logra tan fácil chantajear al gran Sasuke Uchiha?

Tomo la pequeña pastilla en sus manos y se sentó en el mismo espacio libre del colchón donde momentos antes se encontraba. –Abre la boca – el obedeció y con la punta de sus dedos índice y pulgar soltó la pastillita para dejarla en su cavidad bucal. Tomo agua de un pequeño vaso que trajo con ella y retuvo la suficiente en su boca, se acerco a la del Uchiha y lo sorprendieron esos suaves labios liberando el frio líquido. No tenía planeado pasar la pastilla, pero con el líquido pasando de la boca de ella a la de él fue inevitable.

El liquido se termino más aun mantenían sus labios unidos, la chica los movió lentamente siendo dudosamente correspondida por él, esos labios tan suaves moviéndose lentamente en los suyos le hacía dudar si corresponder o no, pero la duda desapareció al sentir la lengua intrusa de ella.

El vaivén entre sus lenguas comenzó, moviéndose tan sensualmente, el sabor dulce de ella que le encanto al igual que su olor por la cercanía. Sus suaves manos tocándole el rostro para tener fuerzas para no perder contra él, pero era en vano. Después de más de quince minutos besándose de diferentes formas hasta quedarse sin oxigeno, su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse pesado hasta perder la movilidad del él por completo.

– Que... ¿Qué fue lo que me diste? – no podía mover ni un musculo.

– S-Solamente algo para que no te movieras... el efecto se irá en una hora – ¡Maldición!, se dejo engatusar con un beso y ahora no podía moverse ni un centímetro – R-Retirare las cadenas y... y tu ropa interior para limpiarte – la sangre subió a sus mejillas, había tenido un beso de él y ahora lo vería desnudo para limpiarlo... por completo.

Y como dijo, retiro las cadenas de sus brazos y piernas las cuales tenían marcas rojizas y una que otra herida por tratar de soltarse de ellas, su corazón de oprimió, no quería que la persona que más amaba en el mundo se lastimara y mas por su culpa. Tomo su muñeca izquierda y la beso tiernamente mientras con ese beso le trasmitía la culpabilidad que sentía.

No podía moverse, más sí sentir, sentir esos cálidos labios sobre su muñeca. Expresándole... ¿Culpabilidad? ¿Acaso los secuestradores demuestran culpabilidad? No, no lo hacen, pero ella es diferente, todavía no sabe lo que quiere de él pero, y si llegara a enterarse ¿Qué es lo que haría?

Después de soltar cuidadosamente su muñeca tomo la esponja para remojarla en la bandeja llenada agua, la exprimió un poco para después frotarla con un jabón para formar espuma. ¿Qué es lo primero que enjabonaría? Tenía tantas opciones y su mente no solo pensaba en lavarlo. De tanto pensarlo comenzó con el brazo izquierdo, frotaba la esponja por todo lo largo hasta llegar a su cuello, y comenzar con el otro brazo. Dejo la esponja y tomo la toalla más pequeña, la remojo y exprimió para retirar los rastros de jabón. Siguió el mismo proceso con la espalda, después los pectorales, abdomen y piernas ahora restando solamente la entre pierna.

Su corazón comenzó a bombear rápidamente, podía jurar que sus latidos se podían escuchar en toda la habitación, se alegraba de haberle dejado la venda, sino se pondría más colorada de lo que ahora mismo se encontraba.

Su cuerpo se encontraba inmóvil, como un títere, pero la sensación de las manos de ella sobre su piel se sentía bien, como lo enjabonaba con tanto cuidado... ¿eso es normal? No, no lo era y su teoría sobre ella se confirmaba, ella no era una mujer normal. Ahora más que nunca tenia la curiosidad de saber que era lo que ella quería de él.

– ¿Ya sabes que es lo que quieres de mi? –

La pregunta del Uchiha resonó en la habitación sacando a la chica de su ensoñación poniéndola más nerviosa de lo que ya se encontraba.

–" _¿Qué es lo que quiero?"_ – Se pregunto, mas ya bien conocía la respuesta – Es lo mismo que respondí antes… te quiero a ti, Sasuke Uchiha –

Sus delgadas manos bajaron hasta la entre pierna de él comenzando a estimular su miembro logrando que comenzara a ponerse rígido. Con movimientos suaves y certeros lograba robarle pequeños suspiros a la boca del morocho, se sintió tan orgullosa de ser ella quien lograra esa acción en él. Por un par de minutos siguió haciendo su trabajo, pero se preguntaba mentalmente si lo estaba haciendo bien.

 _¿Se sentiría mejor con su boca?_

Se movió para acomodarse a la altura del miembro del Uchiha, con una de sus manos retiro los largos mechones que caía en cascada retirándolos y colocándolos atrás de su oreja, acerco su boca hasta la punta del glande, se sentía nerviosa e indecisa, y soltó un pequeño suspiro pensando en lanzar todo por la borda y ese pequeño suspiro en su glande hizo soltar un gruñido al Uchiha por la calidez del aire.

Y toda duda se fue, con la punta de su lengua lamio la pequeña gota de pre-semen que salía, dando pequeñas lamidas con timidez y al mismo tiempo lo estimulaba con sus manos cada vez con más intensidad mientras que los géminos de ambos aumentaban cada momento y de tono.

– Mmh… – gruño mientras apretaba los dientes y soltaba toda su descarga de semen en la boca de la chica.

Era la primera vez que hacia una mamada y sentir como el derramaba su semilla en su boca sin saber que hacer opto por tragarlo, tenía un sabor un poco salado pero neutral sintiendo la espeses del líquido pasar por su garganta.

La respiración de ambos comenzaba a regresar a la normalidad, tal vez llego demasiado lejos, tal vez no… su interior ardía y su parte baja palpitaba, su mente ya no estaba tan consiente de lo que hacía solo deseaba cada vez más el pene de Sasuke.

– Lo siento – susurro su secuestradora mientras se desvestía lanzando toda su ropa al suelo quedando completamente desnuda para montar al azabache, con su mano izquierda se recargaba en el torso del Uchiha para no perder el equilibrio, tomo el miembro con su mano derecha y lo coloco en su entrada. Era enorme, con solo forzarlo un poco contra su entrada le dolía, no podía imaginarse como seria cuando lo tenga dentro de ella, el miedo la excitaba cada vez más haciendo que por fin la cabeza lograra entrar haciéndolo un poco más fácil hacer que entrara completamente sintiendo la barrera de su virginidad desaparecer con el rastro del dolor y el placer.

– Detente… – gruño en un suspiro el Uchiha, aparte de ser secuestrado y drogado ahora era ¡violado! Lo que le faltaba...

– ¡Ah!... Mmh – el gemino femenino resonó tan lindo en la habitación. – L-Lo siento… No puedo parar… Mmh… – se mordió su labio para controlar esos sonidos que salían de su boca cada vez que montaba al azabache.

Cada vez que comenzaba a aumentar ella misma el movimiento no podía controlarse, el placer era maravilloso y más viniendo de su _víctima_. – Sasuke… Sasuke – lo llamaba entre gemidos la chica excitando al susodicho cada vez que escuchaba que lo llamaba con esa erótica voz, y con los ojos vendados su oído se agudizo escuchando como sus cuerpos chocaban entre sí, como los pechos de ella rebotaban y chocaban contra ella, como su interior lo se amoldaba a él, que es su primer hombre.

La sensación era maravillosa, las paredes interiores de ella comenzaban a apretarlo y podría sentirse de ambos lados que estaban por llegar al orgasmo.

– Solo un poco más… – gruñía el Uchiha, mientras la chica acataba su orden montándolo un poco más rápido durante unos segundo y cuando ya no pudo enterró sus uñas en los pectorales del Uchiha mientras sus paredes se contraían y apretando el miembro de él soltando nuevamente su esperma pero ahora dentro de ella soltando un gran gemido.

Se dejó caer exhausta sobre el pecho del pelinegro soltando pequeños suspiros, tenía que separarse de él, el tiempo de la droga estaba por acabarse. Con la poca fuerza que tenía se separó de él para tomar su ropa del suelo, al pararse perdió un poco el equilibrio sintiendo sus piernas como gelatina sosteniéndose del pequeño buro donde se encontraba la bandeja y los utensilios para limpiar a su _cautivo_.

…

…

…

Varias semanas habían transcurrido desde que el joven Uchiha fue secuestrado y mantenido cautivo en un lugar desconocido. Ahora se encontraba en _su habitación_ recostado.

Con el tiempo se acostumbró, ya tenía más movilidad, le permitía andar alrededor de la casa, mas no podía salir, no sabía qué clase de jutsu había utilizado pero cuando trataba de hacerlo se desmallaba, por lo cual aún era imposible hacerlo. Cuando ella no estaba podía quitarse la venda de los ojos, pero cuando volvía no le permitía ver su rostro ya que usaba una máscara como si fuese ANBU.

Había podido admirar su cuerpo y su cabello, ambos eran hermosos, y su voz ni se diga, sería la segunda voz de mujer que le gustaría escuchar por siempre, la primera era la de su madre, y la segunda la de su secuestradora aunque sonaba ilógico.

Realmente no podría quejarse de la vida que tenía en ese momento, comida deliciosa, un lugar cómodo y tranquilo y ni hablar del sexo, era _magnifico_.

Como sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección, la suavidad del cuerpo de su secuestradora, sus magníficos pechos, piernas torneadas, su trasero firme y redondo y no podía negarlo pero le encantaba cada vez que ella lo llamaba por su nombre cuando estaba por llegar al orgasmo.

¿Acaso estaba sufriendo el síndrome de Estocolmo?

Negó fuertemente con la cabeza, necesitaba escaparse, según sus cuentas habían transcurrido dos meses y medio desde su secuestro, todos en la aldea… o más bien solamente un rubio y una pelirosa estarían alterados por su desaparición.

Una pelirosa…

El recuerdo de su novia lo ataco, quiso recordarla junto con los sentimientos que tenía por ella, pero no podía, solo los recuerdos de su secuestradora aparecían…

¿Realmente quería regresa?

Al principio sí, el mantenía una relación con Sakura, la amaba… o eso quería creer él. Ambos comenzaron esa relación porque todos querían eso. Pero ¿el realmente lo quería? Cuando tuvieron relaciones por primera vez se vio obligado, no había ni salido un mes y ella lo presionaba, ella se había metido a su casa por la fuerza, cuando ni siquiera podía tener una erección con ella se veía obligado para hacerlo, cuando lo hacían solo era por ella.

Escucho que su secuestradora había llegado, fingió dormir, los pequeños pasos de ella se escuchaban y por el sonido sabía que se dirigía a donde se encontraba el, cuando la puerta se abrió cerro sus ojos por instinto.

– Sasuke… – Lo llamo, más el no respondió – Tomare una ducha… – susurro para sí misma sin saber que era escuchada.

El único baño se encontraba en la habitación de él, por lo cual al verlo dormido tomo la oportunidad de desvestirse, comenzó con deshacerse la coleta de su cabello y retirándose la máscara.

Abrió un poco los ojos, ella se encontraba de espaldas y se dio cuenta de que se retiró la máscara, poco a poco ella se retiraba la ropa como si fuese un estrip tips, con cada prenda que se retiraba no se veía vulgar, sino todo lo contrario, no quería perderse ni un solo movimiento, podría sentir siempre ese cuerpo, se lo imagino incontables de veces más después de dos meses y medio por fin podría apreciarlo como una obra de arte. Se encontraba completamente desnuda, se acomodó de perfil y deslizo toda su larga melena para atrás, se sentía ajena a la mirada del Uchiha, ella se adentró al cuarto de baño para ducharse como tenía planeado.

Al principio se preguntaba como era su secuestradora, simple, fea, tal vez horrible, deforme, no se… se imaginó muchas posibilidades por las cual siempre se cubría su rostro, pero por fin lo descubrió, así no descubriría su identidad, con esos ojos lo supo de inmediato, su secuestradora era Hinata Hyuga.

Su rostro era hermoso, cuando lo besaba sus labios eras como ricos malvaviscos que se derretían al conjunto con los suyos, su pequeña y respingada nariz que rosaba con la suya, su fina barbilla que el acariciaba con la yema de sus dedos, ella era perfecta.

Pero… ¿Por qué ella?

Si hacia memoria la Hyuga siempre estaba detrás de Naruto, y de solo pensarlo se molestó.

Escucho la llave de la regadera cerrarse, se paró rápidamente de la cama sin hacer ruido como todo ninja que era y se posiciono detrás del ángulo ciego de la puerta esperando por ella.

Cuando salió se sintió tan revitalizada, se le había olvidado traer consigo un cambio de ropa, por lo que solamente salió rodeada con su toalla, cuando miro hacia la cama sus ojos no encontraban a su cautivo, lo que la alarmo, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenía unas manos masculinas rodeándola de la cintura y cubriéndole la boca.

– Shh… – le susurro en el oído – Quiero respuestas ahora… Hinata –

Dios, podía rodearla completamente solo con un brazo, su cintura era tan pequeña y sus pechos subían y bajaban al con paz de su respiración, las pequeñas gotas de agua que se escurrían desde su cabello y se perdían en la comisaria de sus pechos, un exquisito olor emanaba de ella, no sabía si era de su pálida piel o su largo y sedoso cabello.

Su corazón de acelero, la descubrió, era más que obvio que tenía que darle las respuestas que él quería, por lo que asintió con su cabeza ya que no podía hablar.

La cargo con la mano que la sostenía y el la arrojo a la cama, se colocó encima de ella y con su mano izquierda retuvo ambas manos de la Hyuga.

– ¿Q-Que quieres saber? – se sentía nerviosa, la estaba mirando cara a cara y tener su cuerpo desnudo cubierto por una toalla que no le cubría nada no le era de mucha ayuda.

– " _¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Qué ganas con mantenerme aquí? ¿Acaso crees que con todo esto Naruto te ara caso?"_ – eran unas de las cuantas preguntas que el Uchiha quería que le respondieran, pero no la más importante – Todo... –

No sabía por dónde comenzar, tal vez si el Uchiha le preguntara algo sería más fácil para ella, entonces recordó la primera pregunta enserio que él le hizo.

" _¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?"_

– Yo… Yo… Q-Quiero que te enamores de mí – se lo dijo, al fin se lo dijo, sus mejillas se pintaron como unos tomates maduros – T-Todo lo hice porque te amo… p-pensé que si te mantenía mi lado te gustaría – sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, y una que otra se escapaba.

Ella estaba siendo sincera, pero algo no cuadraba… ¿Desde cuándo estaba enamorado del? ¿Y Naruto?

– Desde cuando… –

– ¿E-EH? –

– Desde cuando me "amas"… si mal no recuerdo siempre estabas tras de Naruto como una sombra – de solo pensarlo y recordarlo sentía una incomodidad.

– ¡N-No! Y-Yo siempre te miraba a ti, s-solo que lo malentendieron… a-además tu odias a las chicas que están enamoradas de ti… – era cierto, el ignoraba a cualquiera que profesara amor por él.

Además, ella era diferente, si unía todas sus acciones hacia él, ella era la única que no era molesta, y con esos meses que convivieron en más de una diferente manera… Si le dieran a escoger antes si ella y su novia la pelirosa, la respuesta era demasiado obvia como lo es ahora.

– Hmp… parece que lo conseguiste –

La beso despacio y lentamente mientras ella todavía no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, el Uchiha soltó el agarre de sus manos dejándolas en liberta, lanzando a un lado el pequeño trozo de tela que la mantenía a salvo de su mirada. Su mano se encontraba en la mejilla de la ojí luna, comenzó acariciando su rostro, y dejando pequeños besos en su cuello y una que otra mordía, cuando bajo completamente a sus enormes pechos los admiro como muchas veces quiso.

– Hermosos… – susurro para bajar a chuparlos, lamberlos y morderlos.

Simplemente no se cansaba de admirarla, tanto a ella como a su vendito cuerpo, deslizo una de sus manos a su intimidad, tocar esa parte que solo ha sido tomada por el, y que ha si será, ya que no permitiría que nadie la tocara.

 _Hinata Hyuga ahora era suya._

Su erección comenzaba a dolerle, desde que la vio desvistiéndose enfrente de él se éxito de sobre manera, como nunca imagino que una mujer podría ponerlo así de duro, cuando libero a su _"amiguito"_ de su tortura comenzó a liberar pequeñas gotas de pre-seminal.

Y cuando escucho un sonoro gemido de la Hyuga supo que había encontrado su punto, por lo que comenzó a tocarlo una y otra vez hasta que gimió fuertemente y los deliciosos jugos de la pelinegra se escurrían entre sus dedos.

– Sa-Sasuke… – dios, como amaba que pronunciara su nombre cuando estaba en la montaña del éxtasis – Te… Te necesito… – y él también la necesitaba, necesitaba estar dentro de ella y llenarla completamente.

Ella abrió sus piernas con un poco de vergüenza, y él se quedó encantado por la acción de su secuestradora, se posiciono entre las piernas que ella dichosamente le abrió y el gustosamente acepto, comenzó a rozar el glande entre los pliegues de carne escuchando el ronroneo de la pelinegra, para no hacerse esperar más la penetro lentamente sintiendo centímetro por centímetro cada parte de ella. Dios, era tan exquisito sentirla, sentir como sus paredes tan estrechas se contraían una y otra vez, y ese liguero movimiento de cadera amoldándose a él.

Soltó un gruñido de placer, cuando vio el rostro de la chica se encontró con una sonrisa ladina de satisfacción, ella sí que sabía cómo provocarlo, entonces la envistió rápido y profundo una y otra vez hasta sacarle varios gemidos a la pelinegra, volvió a envestirla y las piernas de la Hyuga se enredado en las caderas del Uchiha permitiéndole ir más profundo.

– Ah… Sa-Sasuke… Mmh… – sus gemidos acompañado de su nombre era como música clásica para él, las envestidas eran cada vez más rápidas, más fuertes y certeras donde en cada golpe podría sentir el interior de la chica contraerse, bajo su rostro y la beso nuevamente solo que ahora el beso era más necesitado, cada beso iba acompañado de una pequeña mordida, el sabor de ambos estaban combinados al igual que su sudor y fluidos, ambos eran uno solo.

– Ya…Ya no pu-puedo más… – llevaba más de cuatro orgasmos seguidos y el Uchiha ninguno, se encontraba tan sensible con cada envestida, y gracias a dios el Uchiha estaba ya en su límite.

– Vente… vente una vez más… Hinata… – con ayuda de su mano derecha toco el clítoris de la ojí luna, comenzó a tocarlo haciendo pequeños circulitos con él y por ultimo lo pellizco ganándose el orgasmo de la Hyuga, se corrió con tanta fuerza que sus paredes se contrajeron tan fuerte que era cada vez más difícil moverse para el Uchiha, dio unas cuantas envestidas más y vacío su semilla por completo dentro de ella.

Cuando los espasmos accionados por el gran orgasmo que tuvieron él se dejó caer a un costado de la pelinegra, su respiración aun alterada se comenzaba a tranquilizar con el paso de los segundos hasta poder aspirar una y otra vez la dulce esencia de ella.

Se colocó encima de su antebrazo para moverse, fijo su oscura mirada buscando la blanquecina de ella, más se encontraba cubierta por los parpados de la Hyuga, más bien, se encontraba dormida, y como no si el Uchiha le ocasiono cinco orgasmos y llevaban en apareamiento por más de tres horas.

Al ver su rostro con algunos mechones pegados por el sudor los retiro poniéndolos detrás de la pequeña oreja de ella, realmente ella era hermosa. Beso por última ves los labios y se paró para tomarse una ducha.

….

….

Habían pasado alrededor de cinco años desde la desaparición del Uchiha, lo buscaron interminables de veces, en interminables lugares y aun así no encontraron ninguna pista de él, era como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado y aun así una pelirosa mantenía la pequeña esperanza de que él se encontrara vivo y de que regresara a su lado.

No solo la pelirosa se preguntaba por el Uchiha, también un rubio pensando en la desaparición del susodicho, rumores decían que había vuelto a traicionar a la aldea, otros que ya se encontraba muerto, pero él no creía en el ultimo, sabía que su amigo se encontraba vivo, pero… ¿En dónde?

Nadie lo sabe, y por más que lo buscaban era imposible de encontrarlo, él había desaparecido, la idea de que él fue secuestrado en esa misión de hace cinco años era lo más cercano a la verdad que todos tenia.

…

…

…

– Es hora de volver a casa niños –

Se escuchó la voz autoritaria pero tranquila de un azabache, se encontraba cercas del rio acompañado de un par de niños, dos hombres, ambos con cabelleras oscuras con toques azulinos, los niños eran similares entre sí, un par de gemelos con ojos grises y de tez blanca.

– ¡Si! – se escuchó la respuesta unísona de los dos pequeños de tres años.

Los tres regresaron tranquilamente a su hogar, una cabaña en medio del bosque, la tranquilidad en ese lugar era única, tenían un gran terreno, podían cosechar sus propios alimentos, y a mil millas se encontraba un pueblo donde ahí podían comprar las demás cosas que necesitaran.

– Ya llegamos – gritaron los pequeños al entrar a su hogar siendo recibidos por su madre, que salía de la cocina con un delantal blanco con unas letras que decían "Te amamos, mamá" acompañada de barias manitas de colores por todas partes siendo el regalo de las madres de sus hijos.

– Bienvenidos, Hiroto, Fubuki… – sonrió cálidamente al ver a los dos gemelos, ambos corrieron y la abrazaron fuertemente las piernas ya que era lo único que alcanzaban con sus pequeña estatura.

– Sasuke… bienvenido –

Si hace cinco años se hubiera imaginado que sería secuestrado en aquella misión por la heredera Hyuga pensaría que era una broma de muy mal gusto. Si le hubieran dicho que se enamoraría de ella, no lo creería y mucho menos pensaría que tendría un par de gemelos que poseían tanto el Sharingan como el Byakugan.

Nunca se hubiera imaginado tener una familia, pero ahora se encontraba feliz con ella, y con sus hijos… realmente le gustaría ser secuestrado y mantenido cautivo por su bella esposa nuevamente.

– Estoy en casa… Hinata –

…

…

FIN

…

…

Oh por dios, ¿Qué les pareció? Se me quemaron varias neuronas en este One-Shot xD  
Espero y les guste!

Akira los invita a dejar un pequeño comentario y agregarlo a favoritos

Besos y abrazos para todos!

Akira fuera : 3 


End file.
